gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Casino - Strong Arm Tactics
Agatha Baker Tao Cheng Tao Cheng's Translator |reward = JP +15 Cash, Chips and RP vary depending on difficulty and time spent. |location = The Diamond Casino & Resort (start) Marlowe Vineyards Pacific Bluffs Country Club (end) |fail = The team runs out of lives. Tao Cheng dies. Tao Cheng's translator dies. |protagonists = 2 to 4 players |unlockedby = Casino - House Keeping |unlocks = Casino - Play to Win |todo = Take the Cognoscenti to the meeting. Protect Tao Cheng. Take out the rest of Avery's guards. Wait for Tao and The Translator. Go to the country club. |target = Duggan's mercenaries }} Casino - Strong Arm Tactics is a mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description The protagonists are contacted by Agatha Baker, who informs them about the attempted buyout of the casino by the Duggan Crime Family and seeks out their help. When they enter her office, they are greeted by her, Tao Cheng, and his translator. Ms. Baker tells the team that Tao has agreed to a meeting with the Duggan family, but is worried about how the buyout will go. Ms. Baker asks the team to come along with them to the meeting. Tao is now shown as more aggressive and serious than his usual drunken self, having been trained by Brucie Kibbutz, who Tao appointed as his personal trainer. His translator informs the team that Tao began a regime of high-pace exercises and bull shark testosterone, making him aggressive in the process. After Ms. Baker requests Debbie to have two Cognoscentis brought to the front of the casino, she and the team leave her office. The team then drives Ms. Baker, Tao, and his translator to the meeting at Marlowe Vineyards, with the host always driving with Ms. Baker. Once they arrive at the meeting, they are greeted by one of Duggan's bodyguards, who leads the group to meet up with Avery Duggan and his nephew Thornton Duggan. Avery tells Tao that he wants to buy the casino, wanting to discuss a fair price. Tao dismisses Avery's offer, with Tao's translator telling Avery the casino is not for sale. Avery tells them that they are making a very big mistake, and tells Thornton to take Ms. Baker to show her their expansion proposals that they were discussing about. Ms. Baker insists on staying, but Avery tells her that she should leave, reasoning that the deal is significantly above her pay grade. Ms. Baker complies, and she and Thornton leave the meeting. The deal then becomes sour as Avery's tone of voice becomes menacing and hostile, as he threatens Tao and his family. Tao then pulls out a pistol on Avery, officially triggering a violent conflict between the Triads and the Duggan family. Avery walks away from the meeting, and orders his guards to kill the group. The team aids Tao and his translator in killing all of Avery's guards. In the middle of the shootout, Ms. Baker calls the team, who tells them that she was dropped off at the Pacific Bluffs Country Club, as the Chengs are members there. She asks them to come meet her at the club, while also questioning the sound of gunfire in the background. After the team kills all of Avery's guards, they, Tao, and his translator get into the Cognoscenti, and make a getaway to the country club while also dealing with more of Avery's guards. The team, Tao, and his translator manage to successfully escape from Avery's men and they arrive at the country club. Ms. Baker asks how the meeting went, with Tao's translator telling her that it didn't go very well, and Tao declaring war against the Duggans. Ms. Baker thanks the team for their help, before going inside the country club. Video Trivia *During the mission, when driving Tao and his translator to the Pacific Bluffs country club to meet up with Agatha Baker, Tao says "I almost got killed at this country club once already. Never again." This references The Third Way, where Franklin Clinton drives to the same country club, where Tao and his father Wei Cheng are. Wei and his tribe are seen getting in 3 cars, and Tao is seen walking out of the club. Franklin kills Wei and his tribe, but keeps Tao alive, so therefore confirming Option C as the canon ending. Navigation }}Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort